bodyguard
by SoulchilD86
Summary: the recepie for this story is FF8 Tekken 5 whitney housten's movie the bodyguard the rich spoild type of girl that lives in beverly hills this fic
1. default chapter

-Bodyguard Proloog-

Zell Dincht X Christie Monteiro 8 -  
By SoulchilD -  
The recepie for this fic is:  
FFVIII + Tekken 5 + Whitney Housten's movie 'bodyguard'+ the rice spoild type of girl that lifes in Beverly Hills this fic.  
-  
-Default Chapter-

"I can't believe you broke Cruz's nose"  
Eddy Gordo fussed towards the girl standing accross him.  
Christie Monteiro shifted nervously from leg to leg with her hands behind her back trying to look innocent.  
"But Eddy" she almost whined. "He was spoiling everything, I could'nt go anywhere without him being two steps behind me"  
The capoëra champion's face took on a tired and irritated look. He sighed ones deeply before he spoke again. "That was his job, he's your bodyguard." Almost sighing to himself.  
Aparently Eddy was getting enough of the fact that everything he did in the art of safety, for his little girl, was getting slaped in the face, or ended up in the hospital.  
"I know that Eddy but...he was getting on my nerves, he was always there and he even followed me towards the bathroom"  
Eddy arched a brow. "Not inside may I hope"  
Christie rolled her eyes in a silent 'duh' "No offcorse not"  
"That whole incident at Ronald's was the last drop. I could'nt even go with my friends to Macy's 'cause they were also getting sick of the fact we could'nt even talk in private, and I'm not even talking about what would happen if we all would have gone shoppin' he probely would even have stood infront of the dressing rooms! Eddy really I don't need a bodyguard."

Eddy is one of the state capoera champions of Brazil. His father got shot one day and the blame was placed on him. He lost the lawsuite and was senteced for lifetime. During his imprisoning Eddy learned Capoera from a master who was also one of the prisoners. This master had a Granddaugther named Christie. And during his imprisoning Eddy sworn to him, that he would pass on the art of capoera to Christie. After 3 years there was a big jailbreak and with the help of his master Eddy suceeded to flee. His master didn't .  
Eddy whent to look for Christie and found here in a shaby orphanidge near a beach and a lighthouse. It appeard that Christie's parents where killed in the war during that time.  
Eddy needed to make a great some of money to take care of this little girl, so he enterd some big tournaments and won a great som of prize money, suite the guys who had thrown him in jail and reclaimed his father's possesions, who was also very welthy. Now these days he lives with Christie, who became like a daughter to him, in south central Brazil in a hudge mansion.  
It didn't turn out that bad at all.  
But now the little girl he took from the orphanidge, who he had thaught her all he knew grew up into a fine young lady, with all the bagadge. Hordes of young boys walking after her, and on top of that there were still people around who would like to pay him back for some reasons and she would be a pone in a game of cat and mouse. Even though she is a impressive capoera fighter she does'nt have eyes in her back and danger could stick his ugly head out any time.  
A bodyguard could punch danger's head from it's shoulders if his little girl is bussy shopping.  
But ofcoarse after winning two local tournaments and beating the crap out of all the six bodyguards, Eddy had hirred to protect her, Christie believed that nothing could hurt her.  
Eddy thought about that a little to differ.

"Eddy.." again with the whinning. "Please saterday in my eightteenth birthday and I want everything to be perfect, without any trouble. That also includeds that I can hug my friends and that my presents are not thrown in the pool for a bom check, or someone eating my piece of birthday-cake to check for poison or anything. I just wanna have a normal party"  
She took him by the hands and gave him the puppydog look.  
Eddy tried to ignor it but failed.  
"Alright..." he extented a hand to run over her hair. Taking a moment to realise this hole bodyguard thing was upsetting Christie a lot, and the fact was true that if she would have the strickt security he wanted her to have, her normal life would go down the drain. Still she needed protection.  
"Allright I'll see what I can do"  
Christie's face saddend even more.  
"I promise notthin' will ruin your party ok"  
That sounded a lot better in the girls ears and she swung herself around his neck.  
"Ok thanks...are we done talking cause I still need to pick out a something to wear for saterday"  
Eddy shrugged his shoulders in a silent laughter and nodded.  
"Sure"  
"Ok bye"  
And she was out of the door.

At BalamB Garden

-Knock Knock-

"Zell wake up Squall has a mission for you"  
Selphie's voice came from behind Zell's dorm room.  
The blond groaned when he heard the girl's high squeeking voice, that woke him up now he was finally sleeping so good.  
With some hard won effort he probed himself up on his elbows, blinking his eyes a few times to ajust to the sunlight that came through his curtains.  
"Zell"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm up thanks Seff"  
Zell shouted back a little irritated because he was waken up so harsh, but still he was thankfull that Selphie came all the way to tell him.  
He forced himself to get up and get dressed.  
Wow a SeeD mission wonder what it could be..

Not even ten minutes later he stood in Squall's big office.  
"Well about your mission Zell"  
Squall waisted no time like always.  
"It's a bit different from what we did so far. Yesterday someone requisted strickt protection, apparently a regulair bodyguard does not recieve the type of trainig that's requiers. There for he hirred SeeD for the ultirmate protection"  
Zell cocked his head in awea "Then this guy seems to be a real big shot if he needs SeeD"  
Squall nodded. And passed him an envelope. "This contains a ticket, the intoducing letter I wrote, and a pass so you won't get into any trouble by passing the other security. Any questions"  
"...yeah who is this with money loaded big shot who needs top security"  
A somewhat smile tucked on Squall's lips.  
"The daughter of a capoera champion"  
Zell eyes grew hudge.  
"What! I have to BABYSIT"  
Squall cleared his troat.  
"...Her father wants a SeeD to be her bodyguard, no babysitter. Now go pack your stuff , further instructions are in the letter read it when your on the plaine"  
Zell arched a brow.  
"Plaine"  
Squall nodded.  
"Your going to Brazil"  
Zell's eyes took on a dazzeld look.  
"Huh?...Brazil"  
Squall stood up and patted his friend on the back.  
"Everything will come clear ones your there. Now go"  
Zell saluted goodbye and left for his room to pack"

As the blond passed the last corridor to the dorms, one taller older blond crossed his path.  
"He Zell what's up?" Seifer greeted "Squall 's got me a mission." The tone in the younger blonds voice told Seifer that Zell wasn't that happy with it.  
"So that's good to hear wright"  
Zell shoke his head. "I have to be a bodyguard"  
Seifer shrugged his shoulders.  
"To a spoiled brat from a rich dude"  
Zell was hoping for some sympathy but all he got was laughter.  
As it died down Seifer chuckeld between words.  
"So your a babysitter"  
Zell glared at his fellow fighter.  
"BODYGUARD! Seifer BODYGUARD that's all lot diffrent then a BABYSITTER"  
The other blond almost bursted out into another laughter.  
"Yeah whatever, he if you get there don't forget to ask for her bedtime"  
And Seifer bursted out into another laughter to what he thought was a hillarious joke.  
Zell just snorted at his friend and left to pack his stuff for the upcomming journey.

-End Of Default Chapter-

Hey SoulchilD here.  
This one just came up to me, I know i'ts not the originalist thing I brused up, but still makes a good fantasy wright!...wright?

Tell me what you think ok R&R please.

I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can ok.

Greetz SoulchilD. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Bodyguard-

Zell Dincht X Christie Monteiro 8

---------------------------------------------------

By SoulchilD

---------------------------------------------------

(The recepie for this fic is:

FFVIII + Tekken 5 + Whitney Housten's movie 'bodyguard'+ the riche spoild type of girl that lifes in Beverly Hills this fic.)

--------------------------------------------------

-1ste Chapter-

Zell sat in one of the soft chairs on the plaine.

He tried to get a better few about this new mission by reading the letter Squall had enclosed in the envelope he had pased him te other day.

- mission briefing opperation ultimate security-

Landing at Brazil airport, there you will be picked up by one of the security members,

Mr.Bruce. Irwin. He'll reconize you by your tatoo, so don't worry about that.

At the mansion you will be despected by the security team. Just listen to Mr. Eddy. Gordo and everything will be fine.

It is esspected that you will only be upservice at the daughter's birthday party but if Mr. Gordo is satisfied with you, maybe you will be longer in his service.

And get a higher rank.

If you have any quistions ask Mr. Irwin , Mr. Gordo or call to the Garden.

Zell I know what you might be thinking that this is just a boring mission and,

I'm sorry that it seems like you have to be a babysitter, but this girl is more then a normal bodyguard can handle,

So be strickt.

You'll return once security is satisfied.

Good luck and I hope to see you soon.

Squall-

It was clear that Squall's barriers had diminished. This was no normal briefing letter,

The commander had put some personal stuff in it.

And Zell liked it.

It was about time that Squall reconized friends.

At the announcement that the plain was setting in for landing, Zell shot a look out of the window.

It was a truely beautifull sight.

Brazil looked like BalamB but with more bush and beach. And Zell was getting impatient, he wanted to clear this mission as soon as possible.

And just as Squall discribed, when Zell was in the halls of airport a man padded him on the back, and introduced himself as Bruce Irwin.

"Zell Dincht."

The blond introduced himself too, shaking the man's hand and squeeling gently.

Bruce was a dark toned man, with a taste for weird hairstyles, he had not lots of hair, and the hair he did had,

was shaved in a line from the front to the back, braided and ended in a short ponytail. And to see from his body this man spended a lot of time in the gym.

After the brief introduction, the two men left of to the mansion.

It was a well up coverd mission to Zell's surprise the left in normal volvo and not a long black stretch limo he had expected.

It was already clear that Mr.Irwin was a man of less talking, it almost made the trip unbearible, so Zell disided to started a conversation.

"He if I may ask, why the help of SeeD, to bodyguard one girl?"

Bruce just snort and kept watching the road while we talking.

"Let's just say that this girl is alot more then one normal bodyguard can handel."

A confused look spreaded on Zell's face.

Why it's just one girl, or is her father such a badguy that she needs top security?"

Again another snort.

"Na, she just a vicety kitten, your a Martial Artist wright?"

Zell shoke his head.

"Well that's good for ya 'cuz ya gonna need it, ...were here."

The car stopped infront of a hudge mansion, almost simulair to presidental residense from General Garaway.

For Zell this was one thing he had expected, this guy had to be a bigshot with a big house if he needed SeeD protection.

When the two were inside, Bruce introduced Zell to the rest of the secrurity staff.

Zell felt akward, the security staff only exist out of afro-americans. And the blond felt extremly out of place.

Normaly the kind of nationality didn't matter, but this time Zell stood out with his blond looks a little to extreme.

After the introduction with the staff Bruce took him to the head boss, Mr. Eddy Gordo.

To Zell's surprise Bruce didn't took him to a big office sealed by steal doors, but to a gym build in the house, there he saw a rastaman dressed in a green and yellow training suit and a young woman, practicing techniques that more looked like a dance then a fighting style.

They both stopped when Bruce called out for Eddy and the rastaman turned their way.

He grabed a towel on his way as he walked to Zell.

The girl continued her training unbotherd.

The rastaman held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Eddy Gordo."

Zell looked him strait in the face to expess his standers, and also shoke his hand and saying his name.

Eddy took him serisouly and thanked him that he could come on such a short notice.

But for a few seconds Zell lost his focus as he saw the girl move in the back.

He body was swaying from left to right, in impossible stands and with a sertain rythm that it almost looked sensual, it looked beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Zell was a Martial Artist himself, and he had seen diffrent types of stlyles all over the world, but this one was totally new, at one point he also would like to learn some of those moves, to improve his.

Suddenly he heard the other two men laugh and he turned his head towards them.

"Like what you see?"

Eddy asked him.

"Yeah I never saw something like that before."

Eddy's face darkend as he thought Zell was talking about Christie.

"I mean the style looks more like dancing but, ya should not go to close or elese you might lose an eye."

The grease between Eddy brows eased as Zell said the words with a note he was more atension to Christie's moves then Christie herself.

"I'ts a local sport 'round here."

Zell noded that he understood.

"Let's go were we can talk."

Eddy said.

"Why?"

The girl interupped.

"If ya have something to disgus while I'am not there then its 'bout me."

They all turned to see Christie who stood firmly, one hand on her waist.

Eddy studdert a little as he spoke, this made Zell sure that Christie couldn't know anything about the case.

"N-no why would it be 'bout you, j-just some boring bussiness to talk about."

Christie arched one brow, "I'am not buying it Eddy."

'Eddy? isn't he her dad, Why isn't she calling him dad then?' Zell thought to himself.

"Is it about next saterday?"

Christie asked with slight supstion.

And Eddy saw this as a great escape.

"Yeah!"

He said with relief.

"In fact it is for next saterday, and i'ts a surprise so you can't now about it."

Bruce shot Eddy a look and shoke his head that Eddy was spoiling it and that he should shut up.

"We gotta go now."

Eddy hastly said, trying to end the conversation before he messed up.

He and Bruce let Zell to the doors as Christie spoke again.

"I hope that, that surpise has a big fat check with the zero's drooling of from it.

Eddy looked at Zell and shoke his head.

"O yeah it has a big bad fat check."

The expresion on Christie's face eased a bit.

"Ok then I'll see ya'll later?"

She turned back to the big mirrors and resumed her training.

They all greeted and left the gym.

later in Eddy's office

Eddy's office was almost as big as Squall's and it was tight and bright.

And the few out of the big wall window was amazing, you could look strait over the town.

Zell had seen allot of bigboss offices so very impressed was not the word to discribe Zell's oppinion.

Eddy cut down strait to the point.

"Ya think ya can handel her?"

Zell's brows arched in awe.

"The girl who we saw in the gym?''

Eddy nodded yes.

The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not?"

Eddy snorted, and Zell starded to question why everytime he asked that, people snort.

Eddy reached in his desk draw and took out his checkbook.

When he handed Zell the check Zell was afraid he saw dubbel, He loked at Eddy who seemed to have no problem of spending 25,000 gil to protect his daughter.

"Look we'll see how things go, for now I want you to watch over her twenty-four-seven ok, just be sure she doesn't get a breez from this ok."

Zell noded and Eddy handed him a cellfone.

"If shit happens call security."

Zell took the cell and Eddy made there eyes connect.

"Let me make one thing clear, Christie is my little girl and I don't want anyone to hurt her, you understand me."

The blond shook his head that he understood the mission.

"I'm a SeeD, a profesional sir."

"Good"

A simpel retord, and Eddy called for Bruce to show Zell his room."

Zell stay was overwelming luxerous, a room with everything,

Bathroom complete with a big bubblebath tub, minibar, tv, pc with acces to the internet, and a BIG bed. it sure was better then the Estharian Hotel.

The blond felt he could get used to it.

"Everything ok?"

Bruce asked when he showed him his room.

"OK? This is amazing!"

"Glad to hear, Listen over a hour Christie will go shoppin' so I want ready in the main hall ok."

Zell nodded still in denying for the welthy he just got for free.

Bruce closed the door and Zell plopped himself down on the fullzied bed.

The bed was so comfy he bounced.

-Yeah-

---END OF CHAPTER ONE---

I'm sorry that this chapter ended so weird, next chapter you will know why.

R&R please, and here is something I learned from a good friend of mine.

NO REVIEWS NO NEXT CHAPTER!

Greetz SoulchilD.


End file.
